


our horizons meet (as the skyline splits in two)

by dreamforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But I kinda love it, Just a thing that bloomed out of listening to All of the Stars WAY too many times, M/M, XD, a little angst i guess, but cute, so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamforlife/pseuds/dreamforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another night<br/>And I'm staring at the moon<br/>I saw a shooting star and thought of you<br/>I sang a lullaby<br/>By the waterside and knew<br/>If you were here, I'd sing to you<br/>You're on the other side<br/>As the skyline splits in two<br/>Miles away from seeing you<br/>But I can see the stars<br/>From America<br/>I wonder, do you see them too?</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Harry's in LA. Louis' in England. </p><p>It's midnight and Harry misses Louis with a strength that punches the breath out of his lungs and leaves a gaping hole in his heart. He misses the sound of Louis' breathing, the feel of his heartbeat beneath his fingers, Louis' adorable laugh. </p><p>Most of all, Harry misses having Louis close to him in the way they were back when it didn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our horizons meet (as the skyline splits in two)

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm in love with Ed's new song, All of the stars, and I can't stop listening to it. So yesterday, while it was playing on repeat, I suddenly thought of Harry always being in LA and Louis in England and it spiralled from there. 
> 
> Let me know if you want me to write more for this and I will :) But I need to see if people like it first!
> 
> Thanks guys,
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> It's unbetaed so all mistakes are mine, even though I did edit it ^_^

Harry stares out over the LA skyline, the city lights flickering against the inky blackness of the night, his mind fuzzy with an exhaustion that drags deep in his body. But his heart is far away, out over the ocean, over the Atlantic, in a small house, _home,_ in the outskirts of London _._ Where Louis is.

His heart skips at the thought of Louis, Louis who he had left after eight straight months of touring, Louis who he missed with every fibre in his body.

He had to get out of England, he couldn’t stand the cameras stuffed in his face every time he went outside his house. It isn’t that America is any better in that respect, it’s worse really, but here in LA he can hide away in an apartment high up and not have to go out. (But his need to get away is always without fail taken advantage of, management snatching up the opportunity to dispel the gay rumours. So, he has a love hate relationship with America.)

But one thing America doesn’t have is Louis. And _God,_ he needs Louis.

The stars flicker faintly above the haze of light, and Harry aches to see the sparkle in Louis’ _blueblueblue_ eyes, to see the fond smile that he gives Harry in quiet moments, the love that is bursts to the surface when they are alone together.

 _Do what you have to do,_ Louis had said before Harry had left. They had sat in the porch swing in Jay’s back garden, curled up together, Louis’ head on Harry’s shoulder, fingers tangled together. _But don’t give in to the bastard who forces you to do anything._

He had reached up to kiss Harry, lips soft and wet, and smiled. _Miss me while you’re gone, Styles._

Harry pushes the heels of his hands into his eyes, because _yes. Yes_. He misses Louis so much that his heart screams in his chest and his lungs stutter when he breathes, his hands are cold without Louis’ fingers between them.

 _Chasing Cars_ starts out from his phone’s speakers and Harry crumples forward into the railing of the balcony.

The memory of that is too much, too strong, too overwhelming and he wants to get on a plane and fly back, straight into Louis’ arms.

Back, just after the X Factor tour, a night in his dad’s bungalow, the two of them tangled together under the stars on a warm summer night. Louis had let his iPod go on shuffle, and had rolled up over Harry, a grin quirking up into his cheeks, eyes bright and warm, the bonfire flickering in his eyes.

 _So,_ he had murmured, gaze trailing down to Harry’s mouth, _what happens now, then?_

Harry remembers smiling up at him, as Louis’ fingers buried into his curls, and he had slid his hands up around Louis’ back, and said, _I love you._ He really hadn’t meant to say it then, but the moment had seemed right and he really couldn’t help it anyway.

Louis had stilled, eyes frozen on Harry’s, a death grip on his hair, before a brilliant grin had broken across his face, eyes burning brighter than the flames. He’d pressed his forehead to Harry’s and nudged their noses together.

 _And I love you,_ Louis had said softly, _so much more than I can say._

The memory flares, and he remembers how he had surged up, pressing his mouth to Louis’, catching the back of his neck and rolling them over to press Louis to the ground.

Right now, here in LA, Harry wants to cry as Snow Patrol fades out into Ed’s new song, eyes stinging.

He pulls out his phone and types a message to Louis. Louis who is probably out and about half way across the world.

*

Louis’ phone beeps at him and he excuses himself from the conversation, seeing Harry’s name staring back at him.

A searing heat burns in his chest at the words on his screen.

_I love you so much more than I cay say._

Louis doesn’t reply to the message.

He pulls up his contacts and presses his phone to his ear.

“Paul? Yeah, I need a flight to LAX…” 

**Author's Note:**

> So if you want more to the story, let me know in the comments :) 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
